thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Plans
Plans is a type of backpack item. You can have a maximum of 35 of these. How to Get *Request from friends individually. *Drops from doing skill interactions with any Cooking Skill or Writing Skill items. *Drops from Music Skill interactions with Leopold's Lute and Limelight Mic Stand. *Drops from interactions with the following Project Items: **Ataraxia Leisure Pool **Blossom Combivan **Connie's Country Stage **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture **Old Jack's Bar **Sapphire Lover's Cove (Stage 3 Step 1) *Drops when interacting with the following items: **Wonderland Cowplant - 'Is It Tea Time?' interaction (100% drop rate for completing both the at-home interaction and while visiting friends) **This function seems to have been removed as of Feb. 23, 2013. **Stoves - 'Serve Tapas' interaction at friends' houses (high drop rate) **Philosopher's Chaise Lounge - 'Ponder' interaction (high drop rate) *Clear Fortune Cookie in your Sim's yard Uses 'Quests' Used in following Quests: *All About You *Chart Topper *Electric Dreams *Garden of Delights *House of Cards: The Joker *Invest For Success *It's A Date *Raise the Benchmark *Right On Clue *Take My Advice *The Quest For The Golden Dragon *Toast Master General 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **ComfyGal Recliner™ Spa Deluxe (14 needed) **DraftBlast Artboard (19 needed) **Ice 'n' Chisel Set (7 needed) **Kaze Kimono Painting Set (5 needed) **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture (8 needed) **Mr Artsy™ Pro Draftsman Table (8 needed) **Paramour Cake Decorating Table (9 needed) **PixelPower Basic (9 needed) **Still Life Easel (2 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (17 needed) **Venutia Pasta Counter (8 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (6 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following item: **Bill's Bucking Bronco (13 needed) **Coates' Umbrella Stand (4 needed) **Atlas HomeBody Gym (8 needed) **Cassius Gramophone (1 needed) **Mr Doggy Treadmill (11 needed) **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat (13 needed) **Shaolin Flying Dragon (4 needed) **Simiyoga Soft-Landing Mat (8 needed) **SupaHapiTime Pinata (3 needed) **Tatsu Sumo Ring (8 needed) **Venutia Dough Counter (4 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (10 needed) **XRunner Crystal JogMaster (8 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Stove (15 needed) **Brand Name Wisebuy (13 needed) **G King Counter (81 needed) **Holiday Stove (51 needed) **Jetblack 500 (56 needed) **Llamark Cook-Rite (21 needed) **MmmToasty® Pro Grill (5 needed) **Mr Füd's Classic Milkshake Maker (7 needed) **Perfect Cup 55 (22 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (9 needed) **Oasis Master Brick Oven (8 needed) **Re-Lux Deluxe Grill (16 needed) **Re-Lux RefreshMaster Mini Bar (7 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (9 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (16 needed) **Venture Grill (26 needed) **Venutia Granita Machine (11 needed) **Wafflematic 3T (26 needed) **Wilderness Camp Fire (30 needed) **Yosemite Portable BBQ / CharKoohl Black BBQ (25 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following items: **Presto (5 needed) **Sterling (4 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following item: **FlyAway Hot Air Balloon (4 needed) **Magestica Reindeer Sled (8 needed) **Scidaddle City Scooter (3 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (10 needed) *Unlocks Logic Skill levels in the following items: **Kochanski Chess Set (8 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Audikey PureTone Lazer Harp (8 needed) **Fearless Snake Charming Kit (5 needed) **Golden Harp (8 needed) **Leopold's Lute (8 needed) **GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand (4 needed) **Liebefunkenmann SS-10 (2 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (10 needed) **Miss Kitty Keyboard (7 needed) **Neukum Red / Neukum Classic (1 needed) **Old Faithful (8 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (4 needed) **SimPhonic DJ Master Deck (5 needed) **Smoothie's Saxaphone (10 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Anniversary Edition Writer's Desk (3 needed) **Bradbury Tristar (83 needed) **Couplet Poet Pro (28 needed) **Giant Book of Riddles (21 needed) **Haiku Ai Poet's Bench (5 needed) **Haunted Gardens (2 needed) **Hunt N' Peck GT (38 needed) **Hunt N' Peck T5a (19 needed) **Moneywell GT3060 (13 needed) **Moneywell RSi (64 needed) **NuLife Poolside Assistant (14 needed) **Papyrus Writing Station (7 needed) **Philosopher's Chaise Lounge (15 needed) **Forget-Me-Not Writing Desk (9 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks skill levels in the following Project Item: **Ataraxia Leisure Pool (24 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (13 needed) **Cupid's Fountain of Love (6 needed) **Deep Thought Writing Desk (2 needed) **Haunted Cauldron (3 needed) **Haunted Organ (8 needed) **Haunted Desk (3 needed) **JetQueen Luxure Pool (2 needed) **Kurage Sushi Bar (6 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (11 needed) **Russian Blue (5 needed) **Sapphire Lover's Cove (3 needed) **SimPhonic Jukebox (5 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (14 needed) **Tower Of Faith (2 needed) **Venutia Lusso Marble Bath (15 needed) *Used in the following Pet Training items: **Dalmatian (4 needed) **Labrador (5 needed) **Husky (4 needed) **Pug (5 needed) **Russian Blue (5 needed) 'Other' *Used to Craft the Inspired Potion. Category:Backpack Items